


book eater

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other characters mentioned - Freeform, tw deceit, tw remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Remus eats Logan’s favourite book, while Deceit proves a point to Patton





	book eater

It was about ten minutes before dinner.

Patton and Deceit were in the kitchen, the liar helping out the moral side with the preparations.

Virgil was in his room listening to music and Roman was in his own room too, fixing his hair which had been messed up by his brother.

And speaking of Remus, he was in the living room eating a book.

Logan came downstairs at that point. “Has anyone seen my....”

He instantly saw Remus, and the book in his mouth.

“Is that my book?” the logical side asked, slowly stepping closer.

“......no,” the dark side answered after a second.

Logan glared, Remus kept chewing.

When the logical side practically threw himself at the other to try to save what was left of the book, Remus just tried to shove it faster into his mouth.

“GIVE ME MY BOOK!”

“NO!” Remus yelled through the chewing sounds.

“GIVE IT!”

Now the dark side just growled like a dog.

“Will the two of you please stop eating snacks BEFORE DINNER!” Deceit yelled from the kitchen.

“HE STARTED IT!”

The liar groaned as Patton giggled.

“It’s worse than when Roman and Remus get together,” Deceit grumbled.

The moral side smiled softly. “Come on love, you and I can reign in this chaos together.”

“Easy for you to say, they listen to you more than me.”

“Oh come now, they do not!”

“Really? Then you tell them to stop because they still haven’t.”

Patton sighed, stopping what he was doing to look into the living room.

“HEY! Cut it out!”

Like magic, the two separated. Logan went upstairs mumbling apologies and about how he’d just find another book.

Remus swallowed the rest of the book and promised he’d be ready in a few minutes.

Deceit gave his boyfriend a ‘told you so’ look.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Patton muttered, going back to what he had been doing.


End file.
